lucharé por tu amor
by sam ryddle
Summary: ¿James Potter tiene una gemela?¿Qué esta ademas ve el futuro?¿Qué será de los Merodeadores? Summary malisimo, creo k la historia esta mejor pero no se
1. Chapter 1

Ola gente, pos na k a ver si os gusta k a mi me resulta mu fácil de escribir. X favor dejar reviews vale? esk kero saber si valgo pa esto o no.

Los personajes k conozcáis son de J.K.Rowlling y los k no pos son míos jeje.

En esta historia salen cosas k en la época de los Merodeadores no salían os aviso y cantantes y famosos k tampoco.

Weno os dejo con la historia.

Muchos besos gente.

X cierto, va dedicada a mi gran amiga Nora, ella sabe ken es jeje

Era un soleado día en el Valle de Godric, un día magnífico en todas las casas excepto en la de los Potter, donde la pequeña de los gemelos estaba dándole voces a su hermano.

**¡James! Te juro que como no me des mi móvil te voy a matar con un Avada – gritaba la chica entrando en la habitación de su dormido hermano. **

**Sam, déjame dormir en paz, yo no tengo el maldito móvil – contestó el chico que estaba en la cama, era moreno, con el cabello revuelto, alto, delgado, muy guapo, con los ojos marrones azulados y se notaba que llevaba gafas porque había dormido con ellas puestas.**

**Mira payaso, sé que lo tienes tú, pero también sé que no quieres sufrir así que ¡ dámele de una puñetera vez! – exclamó enfadada Sam, era morena, de cabello por la cintura, un poco más baja que su hermano, delgada pero con curvas, con los ojos azul cielo y la chica más deseada de Hogwarts.**

**Oye si tú vas perdiendo tus cosas por ahí, no es culpa mía – se defendió James**

**No sería culpa tuya si lo hubiese perdido, pero como ese no es el caso te repito que me devuelvas el móvil – argumentó Sam**

**¿Cómo puedes creer que yo te he robado el móvil? – preguntó James ofendido**

**Puede ser porque no es la primera vez que me lo robas – contestó Sam examinando la habitación con una rápida mirada.**

**Allí vio, encima del escritorio de su hermano, un móvil negro y plata, su móvil.**

**Así que no lo tenías tú – dijo entrando a coger el móvil**

**No sé que está haciendo ahí – contestó James disimulando**

**Ya, igual que tampoco sabías que hacía la otra mañana esa chica en tu armario con tu camiseta de los Chudley Canons ¿no? – ironizó Sam**

**¡Eso fue un desliz, tú también los tienes! – exclamó el chico**

**Ya, pero yo no me los traigo a casa y los escondo en mi armario – contestó Sam**

**No te jode, tú te puedes aparecer desde que tenías tres años – dijo James.**

**Yo no tengo la culpa de ir tan adelantada para mi edad – contestó Sam recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta – ahora, si me permites, me voy a prepararme porque, por si no te habías dado cuenta, hoy es uno de septiembre y son las diez de la mañana.**

**¡Joder! – exclamó James levantándose a toda prisa.**

**Sam salió de la habitación con el móvil en una mano y le envió un sms a su amiga del colegio, Lily Evans.**

Xaxa, a las 11 mns 10 n el andn 9.3/4 pr cgr el trn ok? mdnslo a ets pr kdar tds. enga wapa bss.

Sam.

Sam entró en su habitación, abrió el baúl y buscó una túnica para ponerse, al final sacó una ajustada, de color blanca con los bordes en hilo dorado. Al salir de su habitación se encontró a su hermano con una túnica gris con los bordes negros intentando peinarse sus cabellos.

**Hermano, eso no lo peinas aunque lo intentes – dijo pasando por su lado**

**Déjame en paz, por cierto, dentro de dos o tres minutos viene Sirius – contestó James sonriendo ante la cara de miedo de Sam**

**Black no, por favor, dime que esto es una broma – murmuró Sam**

**James solo se rió y fue a la cocina a desayunar. Sam le siguió pues ella ya estaba vestida e, incluso, un poco maquillada. Cuando llegó a la cocina encontró a su padre leyendo el Profeta y a su madre preparándoles el desayuno.**

**Niños, portaos bien este año, por favor, no quiero tener que ir dentro de 3 ó 4 días a hablar con Dumbledore – dijo la Señora Potter, esta era muy parecida a Sam, con el pelo castaño y corto y los ojos azules claros**

**Ma, yo no tengo la culpa de que a los estúpidos estos se les ocurra poner gusanos en mi comida – contestó Sam acordándose de la primera broma que los Merodeadores les hicieron a sus amigas y a ella el año pasado**

**Y yo tampoco tengo la culpa de que a ellas se les ocurriese transformar toda nuestra ropa en taparrabos – siseó James.**

**Sam iba a contestar algo cuando sonó la puerta de la casa. James miró la hora y vio que eran las 10 y 30. Salió corriendo de la cocina y abrió la puerta para dar paso a un chico de cabellos negros azulados, ojos grises, sonrisa perfecta, un cuerpo muy bien formado para sus 15 años y más alto que James, era Sirius Black, el chico más ligón del colegio. Sirius entró, chocó la mano con James, le dio un apretón de manos al Señor Potter, dos besos a la Señora Potter y se quedó mirando a Sam.**

**¿Puedo? – preguntó mirando a Sam con ojos de cordero**

**Sabes que no, Black – contestó Sam con una mirada de odio**

**Sam, se un poco más amable con Sirius, él es un chico muy educado – la riñó el Señor Potter, el cual era idéntico a James excepto que tenía los ojos marrones**

**Si los perros son educados, entonces Black lo es, pero como no lo son – contestó la chica subiendo a su habitación a por su baúl y dejando a un Sirius y un James consternados**

**Weno, hasta akí el cap 1 k todavía no tene nombre pero ejk no se me da ben eso de los nombres jeje. X fa dejar reviews. **

**Con cariño:**

**Samantha**


	2. Aún estamos en casa

Ola gente, pos na k a ver si os gusta k a mi me resulta mu fácil de escribir. X favor dejar reviews vale? esk kero saber si valgo pa esto o no.

Los personajes k conozcáis son de J.K.Rowlling y los k no pos son míos jeje.

En esta historia salen cosas k en la época de los Merodeadores no salían os aviso y cantantes y famosos k tampoco.

Weno os dejo con la historia.

Muchos besos gente.

X cierto, va dedicada a mi gran amiga Nora, ella sabe ken es jeje

Era un soleado día en el Valle de Godric, un día magnífico en todas las casas excepto en la de los Potter, donde la pequeña de los gemelos estaba dándole voces a su hermano.

**¡James! Te juro que como no me des mi móvil te voy a matar con un Avada – gritaba la chica entrando en la habitación de su dormido hermano. **

**Sam, déjame dormir en paz, yo no tengo el maldito móvil – contestó el chico que estaba en la cama, era moreno, con el cabello revuelto, alto, delgado, muy guapo, con los ojos marrones azulados y se notaba que llevaba gafas porque había dormido con ellas puestas.**

**Mira payaso, sé que lo tienes tú, pero también sé que no quieres sufrir así que ¡ dámele de una puñetera vez! – exclamó enfadada Sam, era morena, de cabello por la cintura, un poco más baja que su hermano, delgada pero con curvas, con los ojos azul cielo y la chica más deseada de Hogwarts.**

**Oye si tú vas perdiendo tus cosas por ahí, no es culpa mía – se defendió James**

**No sería culpa tuya si lo hubiese perdido, pero como ese no es el caso te repito que me devuelvas el móvil – argumentó Sam**

**¿Cómo puedes creer que yo te he robado el móvil? – preguntó James ofendido**

**Puede ser porque no es la primera vez que me lo robas – contestó Sam examinando la habitación con una rápida mirada.**

**Allí vio, encima del escritorio de su hermano, un móvil negro y plata, su móvil.**

**Así que no lo tenías tú – dijo entrando a coger el móvil**

**No sé que está haciendo ahí – contestó James disimulando**

**Ya, igual que tampoco sabías que hacía la otra mañana esa chica en tu armario con tu camiseta de los Chudley Canons ¿no? – ironizó Sam**

**¡Eso fue un desliz, tú también los tienes! – exclamó el chico**

**Ya, pero yo no me los traigo a casa y los escondo en mi armario – contestó Sam**

**No te jode, tú te puedes aparecer desde que tenías tres años – dijo James.**

**Yo no tengo la culpa de ir tan adelantada para mi edad – contestó Sam recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta – ahora, si me permites, me voy a prepararme porque, por si no te habías dado cuenta, hoy es uno de septiembre y son las diez de la mañana.**

**¡Joder! – exclamó James levantándose a toda prisa.**

**Sam salió de la habitación con el móvil en una mano y le envió un sms a su amiga del colegio, Lily Evans.**

Xaxa, a las 11 mns 10 n el andn 9.3/4 pr cgr el trn ok? mdnslo a ets pr kdar tds. enga wapa bss.

Sam.

Sam entró en su habitación, abrió el baúl y buscó una túnica para ponerse, al final sacó una ajustada, de color blanca con los bordes en hilo dorado. Al salir de su habitación se encontró a su hermano con una túnica gris con los bordes negros intentando peinarse sus cabellos.

**Hermano, eso no lo peinas aunque lo intentes – dijo pasando por su lado**

**Déjame en paz, por cierto, dentro de dos o tres minutos viene Sirius – contestó James sonriendo ante la cara de miedo de Sam**

**Black no, por favor, dime que esto es una broma – murmuró Sam**

**James solo se rió y fue a la cocina a desayunar. Sam le siguió pues ella ya estaba vestida e, incluso, un poco maquillada. Cuando llegó a la cocina encontró a su padre leyendo el Profeta y a su madre preparándoles el desayuno.**

**Niños, portaos bien este año, por favor, no quiero tener que ir dentro de 3 ó 4 días a hablar con Dumbledore – dijo la Señora Potter, esta era muy parecida a Sam, con el pelo castaño y corto y los ojos azules claros**

**Ma, yo no tengo la culpa de que a los estúpidos estos se les ocurra poner gusanos en mi comida – contestó Sam acordándose de la primera broma que los Merodeadores les hicieron a sus amigas y a ella el año pasado**

**Y yo tampoco tengo la culpa de que a ellas se les ocurriese transformar toda nuestra ropa en taparrabos – siseó James.**

**Sam iba a contestar algo cuando sonó la puerta de la casa. James miró la hora y vio que eran las 10 y 30. Salió corriendo de la cocina y abrió la puerta para dar paso a un chico de cabellos negros azulados, ojos grises, sonrisa perfecta, un cuerpo muy bien formado para sus 15 años y más alto que James, era Sirius Black, el chico más ligón del colegio. Sirius entró, chocó la mano con James, le dio un apretón de manos al Señor Potter, dos besos a la Señora Potter y se quedó mirando a Sam.**

**¿Puedo? – preguntó mirando a Sam con ojos de cordero**

**Sabes que no, Black – contestó Sam con una mirada de odio**

**Sam, se un poco más amable con Sirius, él es un chico muy educado – la riñó el Señor Potter, el cual era idéntico a James excepto que tenía los ojos marrones**

**Si los perros son educados, entonces Black lo es, pero como no lo son – contestó la chica subiendo a su habitación a por su baúl y dejando a un Sirius y un James consternados**

**Weno, hasta akí el cap 1 k todavía no tene nombre pero ejk no se me da ben eso de los nombres jeje. X fa dejar reviews. **

**Con cariño:**

**Samantha**


	3. llegamos al andén

**Olas! siento muxo no aber podido escribir antes pero ejk toy de vacaciones y no tengo internet. es una pena la verdad jeje. Weno pos muxas gracias a micheliita y a sployer, continuo x vosotras vale? pero xf dejarme mas reviews k m gustan jeje**

**Cuando Sam bajó de su dormitorio para que se pudieran ir a coger el tren Sirius y James se pegaron a ella como dos lapas.**

**¿Por qué has dicho lo del perro? – preguntó James**

**Porque Black es más golfo que un perro – contestó Sam mientras subían a la parte trasera del coche**

**Menos mal – susurró Sirius secándose el sudor**

**Mamá ¿por qué me toca ir en el medio de estos dos sacos de estiércol? – preguntó Sam**

**Deja de quejarte Samantha – dijo su padre mientras arrancaba el coche**

**Bueno James, ¿qué tal el verano? – preguntó Sirius**

**Lo normal en mi – contestó James**

**Si, apareció una chica española en su armario, se peleó con el vecino de enfrente, le llegó una carta del Ministerio de Magia por hacer un levicorpus delante de una muggle, se emborrachó con Frank Longbottom en un botellón al que fueron con muggles y estuvo desaparecido dos días, lo mas normal del mundo – contestó Sam irónicamente**

**Joe James, como te has espabilado este veranito – dijo Sirius**

**Tampoco ha sido tan grave, ¿y tú qué? – contestó James**

**Me fui de vacaciones a Argentina, mi hermano intentó que me detuvieran unos policías muggles por un supuesto robo, me lié con 6 tías en 15 días y cuando vine me prohibieron salir de casa – dijo Sirius de un tirón**

**¿6 tías en 15 días? Tío ere mi héroe – dijo James cuando su padre aparcó el coche **

**Lo que es Black no es un héroe sino un cabrón – susurró Sam para que no la escucharan sus padres**

**Los 3 adolescentes entraron en el andén 9 ¾ con los señores Potter. La señora Potter besó en la frente a Sirius y se quedó mirando a James.**

**No vas a ir a Hogsmeade, no quiero que estés a menos de 3 metros de alguna chica que no sea tu hermana y procura que no me llegue ninguna carta de Dumbledore este año – advirtió la mujer a James**

**Joe mamá, ni que me hubiera cargado a alguien – protestó James**

**Haber pensado las consecuencias antes de hacer las cosas – contestó su padre**

**¡ Venga tío que nos vamos a quedar sin sitio! – gritó Sirius desde la puerta del tren.**

**James se despidió de sus padres y fue corriendo con Sirius al tren.**

**Bueno, otro año sin vosotros – dijo la señora Potter**

**¿No podemos venir en Navidades? – preguntó Sam**

**No, tu madre y yo vamos mañana a una misión, por lo del nuevo mago oscuro que comienza a alzarse – contestó su padre**

**Joe pos no es justo, desde que tenía 11 años no hemos pasado ni una sola Navidad juntos – protestó Sam**

**Pórtate bien – dijo su madre dándola un beso al ver que el tren arrancaba.**

**Si soy muy buena, tú sabes que yo no me meto en líos – contestó Sam guiñándola un ojo y corriendo hacia el tren**


End file.
